simfoni simpang jalan
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Hari itu, di bawah sengat mentari musim panas dengan iringan simfoni absurd antara orkestra derik jangkrik mengiringi melodi kala spektrum hijau berkuasa; satu kalimat terucap sebelum dapat didengarnya suara kepak sayap malaikat maut, kalimat yang menjadi penghalang jalannya untuk bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.


Momoi Satsuki tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kala ia menemukan siapa yang mengetuk pintu mahoni rumahnya di tengah hari begini. Bagi gadis dengan iris merah muda itu, menemukan sosok seorang Kise Ryouta mengetuk pintu rumahnya bukanlah sesuatu yang lazim di hari sepanas ini—Momoi tahu betul bahwa biasanya Kise hanya akan berguling-guling di kamarnya dekat kipas angin yang menyala dengan setelan kekuatan tertinggi dan menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk es serut yang membuatnya sakit perut; terlebih ini baru saja dua hari setelah _kejadian itu_ terjadi, Momoi merasa seharusnya Kise ada di kamarnya dengan memakai pakaian hitam, alih-alih mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Momoi seperti ini.

"Ki_-chan_?" kening gadis itu menjadi berlipat tiga, menandakan kebingungannya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mencari Kurokocchi," tanpa basa-basi yang basi Kise mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. "Kami sudah berjanji untuk berenang bersama hari ini, tapi tadi aku ke rumahnya dan ibunya bilang Kurokocchi tidak ada, jadi aku pikir dia ada di rumahmu, Momocchi—"

Kise terlalu tak acuh untuk dapat melihat perubahan air muka Momoi.

"... kau mencari Tetsu_-kun_?"

"Un,"

"Tapi ... dia kan sudah meninggal, Ki_-chan _..."

**.**

**.**

**simfoni simpang jalan**

**kuroko no** **basket** © fujimaki tadatoshi , cover image from google images

**warnings:** AU (atau AR? entahlah #shot), possibly OOC, plot ngalor ngidul, character death, osananajimi!kuroko-kise-momoi. OK? jika OK, silakan lanjutkan nanodayo.

_[ tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh karena penulisan fanfiksi ini ]_

**.**

**.**

Itu yang akan dikatakan Momoi, seandainya ia tidak menyadari keceriaan yang terpancar dari wajah pemuda kawan sepermainannya itu. Bak siswa sekolah dasar yang akan berangkat tur budaya sebentar lagi, pemuda itu menyandang tas renangnya dengan bersemangat, tidak sabar lagi menghirup aroma kaporit dan merasakan kesejukan air kolam renang bersama sang sahabat—dan Momoi akan merasa bersalah jika ia menghilangkan semua itu hanya dengan mengucapkan satu kalimat (ah, terberkatilah sensitivitas Momoi yang bahkan bisa menyadari kehadiran seekor semut, senjata terbesarnya untuk memahami situasi. Kise tak punya kemampuan semacam ini, Momoi tahu).

"Dia ... tidak ada di sini, Ki_-chan_," Momoi menggelengkan kepala sampai terdengar suara kibasan kecil dari rambutnya. "mungkin ada di tempat lain?"

"Eeeeeh ..." otomatis Kise mengeluh, ia sudah mengharapkan ia akan bisa melihat Kurokocchi-nya muncul dari balik pintu rumah ini lalu bersenang-senang di kolam bersama sahabatnya itu. Ucapan Momoi barusan seolah menjadi vonis baginya untuk mengetuk pintu rumah teman-temannya yang lain demi menemukan Kuroko, tapi sungguh hanya berkeliling dari rumahnya lalu ke rumah Kuroko lalu ke rumah Momoi hari ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa seperti sapi panggang. "Tidak ada, Momocchi? Lalu aku harus mencari kemana, dong?"

"Mungkin sedang di rumah kerabatnya atau siapa ..." kedua bahu gadis merah muda itu terangkat. "... kau sudah coba telepon Dai_-chan_? Mungkin Tetsu-kun ada bersamanya ..."

"Kurasa seseorang yang kerjaannya berguling-guling seperti sapi di kamarnya sambil membaca majalah dewasa saat liburan musim panas tidak akan mau menerima tamu."

"Nah, kautahu itu, kan," Momoi menahan kikik gelinya. "jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot hubungi dia."

"Aaah, lalu bagaimana dengan rencanaku, dong? Aku sudah capek-capek membereskan peralatan renangku, nih ..." Kise merengut layaknya anak kecil yang tak diizinkan membeli permen. "Kurokocchi sih, pakai acara menghilang segala. Oh oke, dia memang sering menghilang, tapi ... tidak saat aku membutuhkannya dong."

"Dan itu artinya _setiap saat_," gumam Momoi setengah berbisik, lalu melanjutkan, "kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau pergi berenang bersamaku saja?"

"Eeeh? Yang benar?"

"Iya. Kebetulan aku sedang luang. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Asal tidak ketahuan Aominecchi sih, kurasa tidak apa-apa!"

Momoi memberikan sekilas cubitan—ah, meski singkat namun rasanya cukup perih, lho—di lengan atas Kise sebelum kembali merespon, "Oke, kalau begitu aku bereskan peralatan renangku dulu, ya. Tunggu di ruang TV saja, Ki-chan."

"Oke, aku masuk ya, Momocchi!" seru Kise lantang. "Permisi~"

Momoi sudah berbalik ketika Kise melepaskan sepatunya lalu berjalan menuju ruang TV sementara sang putri pribumi bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia berusaha tidak berbalik untuk melihat wajah Kise yang ceria, kontradiksi seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan wajahnya yang sekarang kelam, dipenuhi aura kesedihan. Momoi tak habis pikir—apa yang terjadi dengan Kise? Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengetuk pintu rumahnya lalu dengan kasual bertanya apakah Kuroko ada di rumahnya, sementara Kuroko baru saja meninggal dunia dua hari yang lalu?

Kecelakaan lalu lintas, katanya. Momoi sendiri tidak sempat menghadiri pemakaman pemuda berkepala biru muda itu dikarenakan ia harus mengunjungi kerabatnya di luar kota. Ia hanya mendengar soal kecelakaan yang dialami Kuroko lewat telepon dari Aomine, dan saat itu seluruh tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya sang sahabat sejak lama, tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa berita. Tidak akan kembali lagi—ia pergi untuk selamanya. Dari Aomine jugalah, ia mendapatkan kabar kalau Kise tidak menghadiri pemakaman Kuroko meskipun ia telah meneleponnya berulang kali, mengingatkan untuk datang ke pemakaman Kuroko, namun ia tak kunjung datang bahkan sampai pelayat terakhir pulang.

_Lalu hari ini dia datang dan menanyakan keberadaan Tetsu-_kun_? Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ke pemakaman ia tak datang, dan sekarang berdelusikah ia mengenai Tetsu-_kun_?_

Midorima pasti akan bilang kalau Kise sedang terguncang. Guncangan atas kepergian Kuroko yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Kise bersikap denial terhadap realita dan menyugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa Kuroko masih ada. Hipotesa yang nyaris mendekati benar, namun sayangnya Momoi sudah menemukan kecacatan dalam hipotesa tersebut. Baginya, Kise yang ia lihat barusan, bukan Kise yang denial. Sensitivitas Momoi tak bisa diragukan, semua orang tampaknya akan percaya kalau Momoi berkata bahwa Kise yang ia lihat adalah Kise yang tidak terguncang sama sekali, Kise dengan kondisi mental yang sehat walafiat, Kise yang benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Kuroko sudah meninggal—meskipun Momoi bukan seorang psikolog.

_Bagaimana bisa Ki-_chan_ tak tahu soal itu? Dai-_chan _bersumpah ia telah memberitahunya ratusan kali!_

Pikiran-pikiran itulah yang berseliweran di benak Momoi bak kereta listrik bawah tanah kala ia membereskan peralatan renangnya, lalu setelah itu keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang televisi tempat Kise menunggu, dengan air mata menggenang di matanya. Oh, belum cukup ia berduka atas kematian sahabatnya, haruskah Tuhan menambah bebannya dengan satu sahabat lagi yang bersikap aneh seperti ini? Momoi mengusap air matanya sebelum memasuki ruang televisi, Kise tidak boleh melihatnya menangis.

"Maaf lama menung—"

Momoi menggantung kalimatnya. Ia terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dokter bilang, yang paling bisa diandalkan oleh Momoi adalah penglihatannya—namun kini, Momoi seolah kehilangan kepercayaannya terhadap matanya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, kalau ia melihat satu sosok lagi di belakang sosok pemuda kuning yang kini menatapnya heran?

Momoi melihatnya.

"... Tetsu_-kun_?"

Ada Kuroko. Ada Kuroko di belakang Kise.

"Eh? Momocchi?"

Momoi tidak mungkin salah. Rambut itu, mata itu, wajah itu—semuanya. Itu adalah Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang telah ia kenal selama sepuluh tahun lebih. Momoi melihatnya, dan tampaknya Kuroko menyadari hal itu.

"Momoi_-san_," ia berucap. "Ssssst."

Momoi bergeming, kepalan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tali tas serutnya terlihat bergetar. Berusaha untuk menjaga kestabilan emosinya meskipun jauh di dalam hati ada satu suara yang mempertanyakan kewarasannya, gadis itu mendongak, menatap balik mata Kise yang menatapnya heran dengan perubahan ekspresi Momoi barusan. Momoi cukup bisa membaca situasi untuk tidak membiarkan ekspresi terkejut barusan berlama-lama tinggal di wajahnya atau Kise akan mulai menginterogasinya.

"Kenapa, Momocchi? Ada yang aneh?" Kise buka suara, bertanya penuh curiga.

"Um-mmm, tidak ada apa-apa," Momoi menggeleng, memasang kembali ekspresi ceria khas dirinya. "Ayo kita pergi, Ki-_chan_!"

**...**

_Dia sudah meninggal, kan?_

**...**

"_Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku sudah meninggal."_

Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mengusir sebaris kalimat yang terus terngiang di kepalanya sejak pertama kali ia mendengarnya pagi tadi, enggan untuk mematuhi perintah Momoi untuk berhenti menyuarakan gemanya dalam pikiran gadis itu. Kalau begini terus, lama-lama Momoi akan semakin sangsi dengan teori keadaan mental Kise yang terguncang—dan mulai berpikir kalau justru bukan Kise yang mengalami kelainan mental itu, melainkan justru _dirinya sendiri_.

"_... aku sudah meninggal ..."_

Itu berarti Momoi melihat hantu, begitu?

"Midorin, kau percaya hantu?"

Pertanyaan yang secara impulsif dilayangkan kepada Midorima yang sedang rehat usai berlatih _shooting_, meneguk isi botol minumnya—berwarna hitam karena _Oha-Asa _mengklaim bahwa benda keberuntungan Cancer hari ini adalah botol minum hitam—membuat pemuda berkepala hijau itu tersedak minumannya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Momoi yang di luar ekspektasi. Sejak kapan Momoi tertarik pada hal-hal supranatural semacam ini, mengenai makhluk tak kasat mata dengan status eksistensi yang bergantung pada prinsip masing-masing individu?

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan tepat," Midorima menjawab usai pulih dari tersedaknya. "Kalau dibilang tak percaya, tidak begitu juga. Bisa dibilang aku tidak percaya, namun aku tidak denial. Ada kemungkinan kalau aku akan percaya—ah, tampaknya aku terlalu miskin kosakata untuk menjelaskannya padamu."

Momoi hanya menghela napas sembari memandangi profil Midorima yang tengah mengangkat bahu. Bukan helaan napas kecewa dengan jawaban Midorima—tidak mungkin ia kecewa jika ia memang tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan atas pertanyaan itu—namun hanya wujud kebingungannya. Seumur hidup, Momoi tidak pernah melihat hantu, dan kali pertama ia melihat hantu adalah hantu sahabatnya. Ia tersesat dalam labirin hipotesa; berdiri dalam horison yang tak pasti dalam membedakan ilusi dan realita. Siapa yang tahu kalau bayangan Kuroko yang ia lihat hanyalah proyeksi dari pikiran denialnya akan kematian pemuda itu—namun Momoi tidak tahu kalau ilusi bisa terasa begitu nyata. Seperti katak raksasa yang mengetuk pintu apartemen Katagiri, saat ini Kuroko ada, sekaligus tidak ada.

"Jangan bilang kau juga berdelusi seperti _dia,_ Momoi?"

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan Momoi sudah tahu siapa _dia_ yang Midorima maksud.

"Aku sadar betul kalau dia sudah meninggal, Midorin," setelah selang waktu yang cukup bagi Momoi untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, ia akhirnya menjawab. "Kalau soal Ki_-chan _... aku betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya."

Midorima terdiam sejenak, teringat sebelum latihan dimulai tadi seluruh anggota tim basket plus Momoi jatuh dalam keheningan yang serempak begitu Kise menanyakan dimana Kuroko. "... sebentar, kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa dua kejadian ini ada hubungannya ...?"

"Eh?" Momoi mengerutkan alis. "Hubungan?"

"Kau tahu—orang bilang hantu itu ada karena masih ada urusan yang belum mereka selesaikan," gumam Midorima. "... kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"... kau mau bilang kalau Tetsu-_kun_ masih punya urusan dengan Ki-_chan_, Midorin?"

**...**

_Hari itu, di bawah sengat mentari musim panas dengan iringan simfoni absurd antara orkestra derik jangkrik mengiringi melodi kala spektrum hijau berkuasa—satu kalimat terucap sebelum dapat didengarnya suara kepak sayap malaikat maut. _

_Satu kalimat yang menjelma menjadi mimpi buruk bagaikan bayangan yang terus menghantui, mengeliminasi segala ketenangan dan membangun tembok tinggi tak tertembus dari atas ke bawah di atas jalan setapak menuju tempat tujuan._

**...**

"Kau ingat, Tetsu-_kun_? Aku takut hantu."

Kala itu Kuroko hanya menatap Momoi heran, bingung dengan pernyataan yang baru saja didengarnya itu. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa kalimat itu tidak cocok untuk membuka percakapan di siang hari yang panas, dimana Momoi akan dikira gila oleh kedua orangtuanya karena berbicara sendiri di halaman belakang rumah—namun berhubung hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena kedua orangtua Momoi tengah keluar untuk berbelanja berdua, jadi gadis merah muda itu bisa leluasa mengobrol dengan makhluk tak kasat mata.

Kuroko—lebih tepatnya, hantu Kuroko—adalah makhluk gaib yang pertama kali bisa dilihat Momoi.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa melihatmu, ya?"

.

.

Momoi takut hantu, dan mungkin termasuk orang yang tidak percaya keberadaan hantu karena ketakutannya terhadap roh orang mati yang bergentayangan di dunia fana itu. Ia tak pernah sekalipun berharap bisa melihat hantu meskipun itu adalah hantu sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

"Tidak tahu."

.

.

"Mungkin ini takdir?"

"...hah?"

"Kau ada di sini untuk suatu urusan yang tidak terselesaikan, kan?" Momoi mengedikkan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus. "Mungkin ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang membuatmu menampakkan dirimu padaku. Mungkin ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, atau pada Ki-_chan_?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Ki-_chan_, Tetsu-_kun_?"

.

.

"... tidak."

Momoi tak tahu kata apa yang bisa ia pakai untuk menjawab perkataan Kuroko barusan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menutup mulut.

"Tolong, Momoi-_san_. Biarkan aku ada di sini, jangan buat aku pergi..."

"... eh?"

**...**

_Sampai kapan?_

_Bukankah tiap-tiap jiwa yang sudah meninggalkan dunia fana seharusnya beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana?_

_**...**  
_

Kedai kopi dengan nuansa warna salem tenang itu tengah dipenuhi oleh suara gesekan biola pembentuk nada-nada misterius La Folia kala Kise membuka pintunya, menyebabkan bel logam ringan berdentang di sela-sela alunan nada dari senar biola, membuat Momoi yang tengah menunduk—terlihat menekuni dua potong donat bertabur kacang almon di atas piring—mendongakkan kepalanya, dilanjutkan dengan membalas senyum Kise. Pemuda bermata indah itu segera duduk di kursi _fuchsia_ tepat di depan kursi yang diduduki Momoi, lalu membolak-balik daftar menu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Gadis itu tahu pasti Kise lapar usai menjalani pemotretan, jadi diberikannya waktu untuk Kise memesan makanan terlebih dahulu.

"Momocchi, aku makan dulu boleh ya?"

"Tidak usah minta izin juga pasti boleh kok, aku tahu kau pasti lapar." Momoi tersenyum rileks. "Makanlah dulu—bayarkan punyaku juga, mau?"

_Bahkan sensitivitas Momocchi juga berlaku untuk urusan dompet..._

"Okeeee, okeee ..." Kise mendesah seolah pasrah. "Kebetulan aku baru gajian—oh, bukan kebetulan karena kau pasti sudah menebaknya. Nanti kubayarkan donatmu juga, deh."

Kise memesan seporsi roti lapis ukuran besar (dengan dua iris daging yang tebal) juga segelas _chocolate hazelnut coffee_, yang hampir selalu dipesannya jika bertandang ke kedai ini. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi mereka bertiga—Momoi, Kise dan Kuroko—memang punya kebiasaan untuk memesan minuman yang selalu sama. Kise selalu memesan _chocolate hazelnut coffee_, sementara Kuroko tak lepas dari _vanilla milkshake_ (kadang malah hanya memesan air mineral jika kedai yang mereka datangi tak menyediakan _vanilla milkshake_) dan Momoi menyenangi _cappuccinno_ bertabur kayumanis. Mengingat hal tersebut, salah satu bagian hati Momoi seolah dicubit; geli namun menyakitkan.

_Tetsu-_kun _..._

"Jadi Momocchi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Untunglah Momoi tengah tidak menelan donatnya, atau ia akan tersedak mengingat betapa tidak siapnya ia untuk menghadapi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"... ini ..." Momoi menunduk, lebih memilih untuk menatap taburan almond di atas donatnya dibanding kedua mata Kise. "... tentang Tetsu-_kun_ ..."

"Kurokocchi?" Kise mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa memangnya? Kalau memang ada yang ia ingin bicarakan denganku, kenapa ia tidak langsung bicara pada_ku_?"

"... maunya Tetsu-_kun _memang begitu, Ki_-chan_, tapi ia tak bisa," butuh beberapa detik bagi Momoi untuk menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. "... karena Tetsu_-kun_ sudah meninggal, dan—ia tidak bisa tenang gara-gara memikirkan dirimu ..."

**...**

黃瀬くん大嫌い。  
_Kise-kun daikirai._

_**...**  
_

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di sini, Tetsu-_kun _..."

Masih berada dalam ketidakmengertian mengapa ia terpilih menjadi seseorang yang hanya kepadanya Kuroko bisa menampakkan diri, Momoi berusaha untuk mengedepankan logikanya diatas segalanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Momoi ingin melihat Kuroko lebih lama. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Momoi masih ingin Kuroko berada di sisinya―namun hal itu jelas tidak bisa. Kuroko dan dirinya sudah beda dunia, dan keberadaan pemuda itu di sini sekarang menandakan kalau ia tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Bukankah itu hal yang tidak menyenangkan, sama seperti jika kau tidak bisa pulang ke rumah usai vakansi musim panas?

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu selesaikanlah masalahmu dengannya sekarang ..."

"... aku belum siap."

"Dengarkan aku, Tetsu-_kun_," Momoi mengambil posisi duduk dimana kedua mata Kuroko bisa ditatap lurus oleh matanya sendiri. "Dia tidak akan membencimu, percaya padaku. Oke?"

"Dia akan membenciku, Momoi-_san_. Kaupikir apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?"

Oh, ini sulit, pikir Momoi.

"Jika ia tetap membencimu, aku yang akan membuatnya berhenti membencimu, aku janji."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari pandangan penuh dedikasi dari Momoi, lalu mengubur bagian bawah wajahnya di balik lengan.

"Kau ingin 'pulang' kan, Tetsu-kun?"

"... iya."

Momoi tersenyum.

"Ki-_chan_ tidak akan membencimu, Tetsu-_kun_. Dia sayang padamu, dari dulu dan akan selalu begitu."

.

.

"Terima kasih, Momoi-_san_."

**...**

だから、戻りたい。  
_Dakara, modoritai._

_**...**  
_

Kise berlari. Deru napasnya yang menjadi lebih cepat dibanding biasanya terdengar harmonis dengan bunyi dentum kembang api yang berasal dari festival musim panas tahunan (dulu, ketika mereka masih lengkap bertiga, tak pernah sekalipun festival musim panas itu absen mereka datangi, dan tahun ini menandai akhir dari kebiasaan itu).

Kakinya yang jenjang menerobos kawanan ilalang yang tumbuh nyaris setinggi lutut, sedikit menyulitkan jalannya menuju destinasinya. Berupa tempat yang tak kau duga akan ada di balik benteng rapuh ilalang ini, itulah destinasi Kise. Tempat yang sering ia kunjungi kala kalut melanda sehingga butuh menyendiri.

**.**

_"Bunganya cantik, ya?"_

_"Ini namanya bunga _kiku_, Kise-_kun_."_

_"Waaaah. Kok bisa pas, ya?"_

_"Pas apanya?"_

"Kiku_! _Ki-ku_, __**Ki**__se - __**Ku**__roko!"_

_**.**  
_

Padang bunga krisan ajaib yang tak akan pernah kau kira ada di tepi sungai ini.

Dentuman satu kembang api besar yang mewarnai langit malam dengan semburan cahaya warna kuning dan biru muda (seperti api Mammon, kalau dilihat-lihat) menandai langkah Kise yang terhenti saat ia sampai di destinasinya, dimana bunga-bunga krisan bergoyang ditiup angin musim panas, menyambutnya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kurokocchi?"

Hangat menjalari tengkuknya usai satu nama itu keluar dari bibirnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, ditambah dengan sensasi tremor pelan di ujung-ujung jari tangannya. Sedikit geli, namun juga menakutkan ketika kau merasakan kehangatan dari eksistensi yang tak kau lihat.

"Ini ... ini Kurokocchi, kan?"

Jika Kise memejamkan matanya, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas sepasang lengan mungil melingkari pinggangnya dan tekanan pelan dari dahi yang bersandar pada punggungnya. Kuroko tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Kise tahu itu, tapi ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Tidak bisa dilihat, tapi hangatnya terasa.

"Kurokocchi ..."

Hangat yang lain turun dari matanya, membasahi wajahnya dengan likuid bening yang senantiasa bersinkronisasi dengan perasaannya itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, ada kepingan-kepingan memori yang dimasukkan paksa pada lembar kenangannya―ah, bukan, bukan dimasukkan paksa, melainkan hanya seperti membuka sebuah kotak pandora yang berdebu, saking enggannya Kuroko untuk membukanya.

**...**

Lapangan basket, saat itu panas terik. Matahari memancarkan cahaya panasnya tak kenal ampun, jenis cuaca yang membuatmu ingin berguling-guling saja di rumah sambil makan es serut. Kuroko berdiri statis di salah satu sudutnya, memeluk bola basket, menunduk. Keringat menetes pelan-pelan dari ujung hidungnya, memercik di atas permukaan Mikata tua yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi kesayangannya. Ia terlihat seperti patung dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko berjengit. Suara ringan itu kini terdengar sebagai dentam kakofoni.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya sudi Kuroko jawab dengan tatapan lurus yang terkesan kosong.

"Kalau menurutmu dua jam itu sebentar, kau akan membuatku menunggu dua jam lagi."

"E-eeeeeh ..." Kise tergagap, tampak merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi-"

"Kau tidak berubah."

"... apanya?"

Kuroko menghela napas panjang, seolah menyiapkan diri untuk menyembur Kise dengan gundukan emosinya yang terpendam di balik topeng wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tak bisa belajar dari pengalaman. Kau pikir ini kali pertama kau membuatku menunggu karena salahmu sendiri?" intonasi yang ia pakai datar, tapi menusuk. "Ponselmu mati―sudah kuingatkan berulang kali jangan sembarangan menjawab telepon dari gadis-gadis itu―sehingga kau tak bisa dihubungi. Tidak jelas, terlambat pula. Oh ya, tahun lalu kau justru membuatku menunggu di bawah hujan salju yang deras, lho. Masalahnya kau tak pernah mau belajar untuk menghargai orang yang punya janji denganmu. Aku memang sahabatmu, namun bukan berarti aku tak masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang harus kauhargai."

"Ta-tapi kan kau bisa berteduh, Kurokocchi?"

"Apa jaminannya kalau kau tidak akan datang menemuiku sambil merajuk karena aku tak ada di tempat yang ditentukan kala kau datang?" kembali Kise tertohok. "Dan bukan dalam masalah ini saja, kau tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman di sebagian besar hal yang kaulakukan."

"Kuroko―"

"Aku benci kau, Kise-_kun_."

Saat itu adalah kali pertama Kise mendengarkan opini Kuroko yang kelewat jujur soal dirinya, sekaligus menemukan sisi hati Kuroko yang tak pernah bisa ia lihat. Tampaknya benar kata orang bahwa orang yang jarang terlihat marah, sekalinya marah akan sangat menakutkan sekaligus mengejutkan. Meskipun ia sama sekali tak terlihat marah karena wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa, bahkan intonasi yang dipakainya pun tetap datar―namun intonasi datar yang ia gunakan dalam kalimatnya menjadi semacam sarkasme sendiri bagi Kise, sang objek kemarahan.

"Maafkan aku, Kuro―"

Terlambat.

Kise hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempatnya sekarang, berhadapan dengan Mikata kesayangan Kuroko yang kini menggelinding sunyi di atas permukaan panas lapangan.

**...**

会いたい、謝りたい。  
_Aitai, ayamaritai._

_**...**  
_

Kuroko melangkah ragu.

_"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan ..."_

Kuroko menampar pipinya sendiri.

_"Tapi ia memang layak mendapatkannya. Kise-kun butuh belajar."_

Kuroko memperlambat langkah kakinya.

_"... tadi aku bilang kalau aku benci dia ..."_

Kuroko takut Kise akan balik membencinya.

_"Apa sebaiknya aku kembali saja?"_

Kuroko menghentikan langkah kakinya ragu, tepat di sebuah perempatan dengan empat _zebra cross_, empat lampu lalu lintas, dan satu lampu lalu lintas yang menyenandungkan simfoni kala lampu hijau berkuasa.

"... aku mungkin harus kembali."

_Chaos _di kepala Kuroko membuat pemuda itu seolah terisolasi dari dunia sekitarnya, langkahnya gamang dan pelan di atas garis-garis putih zebra cross. Bahkan ia seolah ditulikan dari _movement _kedua simfoni nomor 9 gubahan Antonin Dvorak, yang pada hari itu menjadi rekuiem bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

**...**

"Maafkan aku, Kise-_kun_."

Kuroko berbisik, memeluk Kise lebih erat. Kise bisa mendengarnya, bisa merasakan pelukannya, namun kenyataan bahwa Kise tak bisa melihatnya membuat Kise semakin tersiksa. Ia ingin melihat Kuroko, ia ingin melihat wajah sahabatnya yang telah nekat menghapus ingatannya demi persahabatan mereka...

"Kenapa ... " Kise tercekat. "... kenapa kau menghapus ingatanku, Kurokocchi?"

"... aku tak mau aku mati dalam keadaan dibenci olehmu, Kise-_kun_ ..."

Kise terdiam. Jelaslah sudah kenapa waktu itu Momoi terdiam kala ia menanyakan kemana Kuroko, atau kenapa sejak dua minggu yang lalu Akashi selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan kala ia bertanya kenapa Kuroko absen latihan, atau kenapa pandangan penuh rasa prihatin sering dilayangkan Midorima padanya. Itu semua karena Kuroko yang menghapus memorinya.

"Jadi kau tetap di sini..."

"Untuk menjaga ingatanmu tetap terhapus, Kise-_kun_..." jawab Kuroko."Aku yang ada sekarang berperan sebagai segel agar memorimu tidak kembali padamu..."

"Lalu kenapa―kenapa kau membiarkanku lupa akan kematianmu ..." Kise menggosok ujung hidungnya yang tersengat rasa perih. "... kau ... kau tahu tidak rasanya tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatmu sendiri?"

"... aku ingin kau tetap menganggapku ada di sampingmu, Kise-kun. Kalau kau ingat kalau aku sudah meninggal, kau akan berpikir kalau aku tak ada, padahal aku ada di sini ..."

"Kurokocchi ..."

Kise tak perlu lagi mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Kuroko. Kuroko tersiksa, dan begitupun dirinya. Yang Kise inginkan adalah memeluk sahabatnya itu erat, sambil menangis dan mengomeli kebodohan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak membenciku, Kurokocchi."

"Aku tahu," Kuroko mengangguk. "Maafkan aku. Kau membenciku, Kise-_kun?_"

"Aku membencimu karena kau berani berpikir aku akan membencimu," suara Kise terdengar getir. "Siapa yang akan membencimu, Kurokocchi? Aku tidak akan membencimu. Sejak dulu aku menyayangimu dan hal itu tak akan berubah."

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku membencimu karena kau tidak menampakkan dirimu padaku di saat aku sangat, sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku membencimu karena kau tidak membiarkanku memberikan salam terakhirku untukmu..."

"... maafkan aku."

"Aku menyayangimu, maafkan aku, Kurokocchi!"

Intonasi depresi menghiasi kalimat Kise barusan sementara senyum simpul menghiasi wajah Kuroko yang samar.

"Aku pulang sekarang ya, Kise-kun ... maafkan aku."

Kise menelan salivanya sampai menimbulkan suara _glek_ keras, sebelum menjawab, "Pulanglah. Istirahat yang tenang, jangan kembali lagi ke sini..."

"... terima kasih."

"Aku menyayangimu, Kurokocchi ..."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Kise-_kun_. Selamat tinggal."

Suara dentuman lain dari kembang api merah menyembunyikan suara isak tangis Kise dan juga suara sibakan semak dari belakang Kise, tempat Momoi berdiri terdiam menyaksikan perpisahan Kise dan Kuroko. Seharusnya ia menyesal telah meminta Kuroko untuk jujur pada Kise, karena sungguh, ia tidak menyangka perpisahan ini begitu menyakitkan. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja Kuroko ada di sini, karena sungguh, Momoi masih ingin berada bersama Kuroko dan Momoi yakin begitu pula Kise. Namun kenyataannya, ada salah satu sudut hati Momoi yang lega karena Kuroko kini sudah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Momoi yakin, Kise juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju tempat Kise berdiri menangis, menyebelahinya, lalu menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan.

"Ki-_chan_, lihat."

Kise menoleh dan menunjuk ke arah yang ditunjuk Momoi―tepat di belakangnya, tempat dimana Kuroko berdiri memeluknya tadi, tumbuh sebatang bunga krisan berwarna biru muda dengan ajaib.

"Ini ..."

Samar-samar mereka mendengar nada-nada disonansi dari rekuiem untuk Kuroko Tetsuya―_Antonin Dvorak's 9th Symphony, 2nd movement in E minor_―dari kejauhan, dan ajaibnya nada-nada yang tidak stabil dan terdisonansi itu mampu melegakan hati mereka sehingga mereka mampu tersenyum pada sang krisan biru tunggal diantara populasi krisan kuning itu.

**Epilog**

Salju yang turun tak menyurutkan langkah Kise untuk keluar rumah alih-alih berguling-guling di depan mesin penghangat ruangan atau makan _udon_ panas sambil berdiam di dalam _kotatsu_. Tangannya membawa buket bunga krisan berwarna biru muda, yang berpindah fungsi menjadi penghias batu nisan berukir dua kanji dan tiga _katakana_ dengan segera.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala, lalu berdoa dengan khusyuk di depan nisan itu. Mendoakan kebahagiaan sang pemilik nama yang terukir di batu nisan itu, sekaligus bercerita dalam hati hal-hal yang almarhum Kuroko Tetsuya tak sempat alami, seperti babak pertama _Winter Cup_, atau menyaksikan Momoi yang bersemu merah ketika Aomine memberinya hadiah Natal berupa kalung manis berliontin logam berbentuk huruf S―S untuk Satsuki―atau pesta tahun baru di pekarangan rumah Murasakibara yang penuh _barbeque_. Begitu banyak hal yang mereka lakukan tanpa Kuroko, dan betapa mereka berharap Kuroko masih di sini untuk ikut mengalaminya bersama-sama.

"... makanya aku datang kemari untuk menceritakannya padamu, Kurokocchi, karena selamanya kau adalah bagian dari hidup kami."

Nisan itu tentu saja tak bisa menjawab gumaman Kise.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kurokocchi, kami menyayangimu."

_Seasons are changing, but you're not._

_We will not._

**~fin~**

**Notes:**

(1) "Seperti katak yang mengetuk pintu rumah Katagiri." referensi terhadap cerpen Super Frog Saves Tokyo karya Murakami Haruki

(2) Bunga krisan dalam bahasa jepang adalah 菊 (kiku)

(3) Antonin Dvorak's 9th Symphony in E minor-2nd movement itu, saya pernah baca di manaaaa gitu lupa, adalah lagu yang pernah digunakan untuk lampu hijau di Jepang (tau kan, kalau di Jepang dan beberapa negara lain pas lampu lalu lintas lagi hijau itu ada lagunya, buat tanda bagi para tuna netra biar nyebrangnya aman) dan judul simfoninya ini Into the New World, ada juga yang bilang ini "lagu kepulangan" tapi btw ini kalau gasalah ya, please CMIIW. Udah lama soalnya baca artikelnya, jadi lupa-lupa inget orz kalo salah tolong kasih tahu saya ya :3

(4) Soal honorific "-san" yang dipakai Kuroko untuk memanggil Momoi padahal mereka udah sahabatan sejak kecil itu murni suka-suka saya. Ga ada alasan khusus, cuma pengen aja. #smashed

(5) Gaya bahasa saya di sini kayaknya kepengaruh Les Miserables deh jadinya rada rudet wwww

(6) Selamat ulang tahun, Kurokocchi sayang :*


End file.
